


Devotion

by creivel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creivel/pseuds/creivel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on episode 12. Before, Armin was driven by fear. This time, Mikasa thinks, his motivations lie elsewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion

Armin is dangling defenseless from the lines of his 3D gear and his blade, which is sunk hilt-deep into the flesh of Eren's titan body. Nevertheless, he keeps a tight hold as the severely wounded titan shrieks in pain and jerks violently from side to side to dislodge him.

“Armin, stop! This is crazy!” Mikasa cries over the guttural roars, her legs twitching instinctively to dive forward and rescue her friend. Both of them, so _reckless_ \--

“Mikasa!” Armin shouts, freezing her in her tracks. She sees the uncharacteristic determination in his gaze, even at their distance. He does not tremble in the slightest, even as he risks his life to save Eren from the clutches of his titan self's psyche (completely ignoring his own orders, at that).

Armin is saying something to her, but she's back in the corner of the walls with Eren, watching Armin's back as he screams his heart out in an attempt to dissuade a large group of armed soldiers from destroying them where they stand. He was scared into near panic for their lives, and that pushed him onward to face what he couldn't before.

Could this be the same...?

“Leave Eren to me!” Mikasa hears and snaps back into the present. Armin looks disturbingly calm, though wide-eyed and pale, and his nostrils flare as he inhales sharply and shouts, “Now _go_!” His jaw clenches and he tears his attention from her to look down at Eren.

_Ah_.

Mikasa pivots and sprints off in the opposite direction, her full trust placed in Armin's hands.

He is not motivated by terror this time, but rather something far more powerful. Although Mikasa doesn't quite understand it, and has no time to pause and wonder, she has faith that Armin will be successful.

There is no one else she would instead entrust Eren's fate to. No one's devotion to him even comes close.


End file.
